HUNTERXHUNTER school life
by todemodu123
Summary: Killua Zoldyck has just transfered when he meets the future love of his life enjoy! also this contains yaoi don't like please don't read -rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my first fanfiction so constructive critisism is appreciated but please no flames

DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID

also this fanfiction is going to be yaoi(aka boyxboy) if that bothers you please refrain from reading it

CHAPTER ONE

Killua had just been transfered to a new school due to the fact that his parents and most of his family died in a accident containing a fire that destroid his home,  
he was now living with his Aunt May whom he had never heard of or met before but due to the fact he was a reletivly independent kid of twelve years of age he was able to cope fairly well. Once he had arived at the school he looked around surveying the area as his white hair blew in the cold autumn wind he had seen nicely raked leaf piles in the corner of the school yard yet to be put in trash bags and put into the dumpster,as he continued his adventure into the new school he had seen kids playing in the school yard as he walked into the school building itself he was greeted by rows of lockers lined up on both walls of the school. He decided to look at the map on the school playground,on the side of the entryway to find the principal's office so as to get his schedule but before he could he was nearly trampled to the ground by a boy in a green shirt and matching cargo pants,he gasped as he fell onto Killua aswell "I am so sorry!" the misterious boy said getting up off the floor and helping Killua up "it's ok just dont do it again" Killua responded to the boy's apology "I'm Gon! whats your name?" Killua smiled at Gon hearing the name "Nice to meet you Gon my name is Killua" he said looking into Gon's brown eyes as Gon's face lit up "you must be the new transfer student!The principal asked me to show you around,so shall we get started?" Gon asked,receiving a nod from Killua,they began.

well this was the first chapter please let me know what you think ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys its me again here is the second chapter to this story

CHAPTER TWO after Gon finished showing Killua around the bell rang letting the students know it was time for homeroom "c'mon its time for homeroom and by the looks of your schedule we have the same homeroom" Gon said smiling as they both started to run up the stairs and into the soon-to-be-emty halls they eventually made it to homeroom they entered the classroom and sat down as they began to listen to the introduction the teacher gave and began the first class of the school year.

after home room Gon had smiled at Killua "I have language and sience next but we have lunch together at noon so I'll see you then Killua" Gon said giving a wave as he ran off to his next class. Killua smiled and turned the other way walking to his own class giving a slight wave aswell as he started to sprint to his math class but instead of keeping his focus on the subject and problems all he could think about was that boy he had made his first friend since he came to this school maybe things were starting to look up for the white haired boy with no parents

I know I have short chapters I'm sorry but please keep reading there's more to come 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its me again! Im hoping to get this to be a long running story,I know its slow and short chapters but please bare with me! So lets get the third chapter out!

CHAPTER THREE Soon enough Killua had finished his math and history for the day and it was now time for lunch as Killua entered the lunch room crowded with people,he grabbed a tray and spent around $2.00 on food,he didn't really eat much. "KILLUA OVER HERE!" Killua heard the call and looked toward the direction it came from and there stood Gon and two older people one in a suit of some sort and one with blond hair and some gothic looking clothes. Killua started to walk toward the trio and was in front of Gon in a matter of seconds. Gon's eyes widened but he shrugged it off "good to see you!"he smiled brightly as Killua nodded in agreance looking at the two behind him.

Once Gon noticed Killua's gase he smiled brighter than what Killua thought was possible "this is my friend Leorio" he pointed to the formally dressed man "and this is Kurapika"he said pointing to the gothic dressed one "both are really nice and go to this same school!" Gon beamed as they finished the introductions and had common chit-chat for the rest of lunch before they dispersed once more to they're respectful classes till the end of school. That night as Killua got to his new home he went to his room and looked around at the boxes,although there werent many considering most of his belongings were lost in the fire he still had a few things. He layed back on his bed bored he didn't have to do much of anything else today so he casualy drifted to sleep.

well there is the third chapter i hope you like it let me know do you like Kurapika's wardrobe style? would some LeorioxKurapika romance be a nice addition to the story?  
let me know in the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys its me again sorry for the delay i was busy but lets continue!

CHAPTER FOUR Killua woke up the next day at the break of dawn feeling refreshed like he always did but what wasn't what normally happens were that his dreams were filled by Gon, he didnt know why but he couldnt stop thinking about him. He got out of his bed walking towards his bathroom stripping down to his boxers as he started up the shower and brushed his teeth while waiting for it to get his shower he had walked downstairs to find breakfast settting on the table, he smiled as he knew his Aunt May was trying to make him feel as much at home as possible and although he greatly appreciated the gesture thinking of home only gave him pain right now. as he put on a smile and ate his breakfast before grabbing his skateboard and heading off to school. Once getting there he jumped off his skateboard grabbing it out from under him and went to see Gon who was standing in the schoolyard talking to Kurapika who was now dressed in a black studded collar and a black tank top followed by black shorts "its the middle of October how can he not be freezing?" he asked himself aloud before reaching Gon and tapped his sholder.

Gon turned around and smiled brightly "Killua! your back! well,good morning how did you sleep?" Killua responded with a simple "good" Gon smiled brighter at hearing the good news "Kurapika was just telling me that there's gonna be a field trip tomorrow!" Killua smiled "but how would Kurapika know something like that?" kurapika entered the conversation with "my dad is the principal" before the conversation could continue the bell rang signalling that the go to they're homeroom. As they all filed in Killua's mind raced on where they go-that is if the statement was true- and sure enough,they were going to the aquarium.

well thats the fourth chapter! please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys I'm back with another chapter thanks for the reviews it's much appreciated well also would you guys like a chapter in Gon's POV? let me know

CHAPTER FIVE Killua walked out of the classroom and headed to the lunchroom,he couldnt wait to see him again, Killua stopped in his tracks...did he just think that? this was odd he never wanted to see many people but he was EXCITED to see Gon was this what having a friend was like? Killua eventually ended his personal conversation with himself and continued to head to the lunchroom. he got his tray of food and met up with Gon,Kurapika,and Leorio like normal,but just like when he first met him,he couldnt stop thinking about Gon. 'why is this happening?' Killua thought as he kept eating as Gon'Kurapika,and Leorio continued to chit chat till he suddenly heard "how about it Killua?"he looked up from his food at Gon who was looking at him expectingly "Sorry what was the question?" he asked embarrassed "wanna come over to my place with Kurapika and Leorio after school?" killua smiled "sure sounds like fun" he said as he finished his ramen. Soon after,the bell rang they said they're goodbyes and went to they're classes however while Killua headed to his next class he saw out of the corner of his eye,Leorio and Kurapika kissing deeply and passionately but not enough to be making out,Killua smiled to himself "how nice,good for them" Killua wasnt judgmental he always liked gay couples his mind slowly wandered to Gon and himself in a homosexual relationaship like and blushed before blushing even deeper as he liked the idea.

he hurried to his next class trying to shake the thought but to no avail, even if he liked the idea Gon couldnt possibly feel the same it was nearly impossible.  
during his class he still couldn't concentrate,he had to buckle down and do better at school if he didnt want a scolding from Aunt May. -TIME SKIP- Killua walked out of the school building he was happy to be done for the day as he pulled out his cell phone and told Aunt May about the news

ok there is the fith chapter see you in the next! 


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys it's me again so lets get started ^^

CHAPTER SIX GON'S POV.  
Gon smiled as he checked that he had everything on his list "chips,check! dip,check! games,check! drinks,check!" once he was about to check the next thing the doorbell rang "COMING!" he said running to the door and opening it to find Kurapika and Leorio "there's the lovely couple!" Gon said giggling,he always liked mentioning the relationship Kurapika and Leorio had "well its not like you don't have a crush on Killua it's obvious,i see the way you look at him!" Kurapika said smirking as Gon's face turned the color of an apple "sh-shut up!" he said only proving his statement and let the two in "I have to continue setting up but please make yourself at home" he said continuing to set up,but of course Leorio and Kurapika decided to help.

once they were done Gon exclaimed a pleasurable yell happily "thank you for all the help guys I appreciate it" Gon smiled about to say more before the door bell rang "that's Killua I'll go let him in" kurapika said and walked over opening the door "hey Killua nice to see you,c'mon in" he said stepping aside letting him in.  
"thank you Kurapika" he said entering into Gon's home "so what should we do first?" Killua asked smiling "lets play truth or dare!" Gon exclaimed happily

well there is that chapter I hope you guys liked it let me know! 


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys i hoped you liked that chapter im thinking about making this game of truth or dare two chapters long,any dares you think they should do? please keep the reviews coming especially Dragonbooks249 fankly, your reviews and suggestions and encouragements is what keeps this going thank you my (hopefully)happy reviewer I enjoy your works please keep them coming ^^ ,so,you guys probably are bored of my so let's continue the story

CHAPTER SEVEN Killua,Gon,Kurapika,and Leorio all sat in a circle silently at first not knowing what to do,Gon decided to break the silence with the comment "I'll go first so..." he said looking around and smiled at Kurapika "Kurapika, truth or dare?" he asked smiling "um...dare." he said after thinking about it a minute as Gon's face lit up at the word "ok,i dare you to go take..." Gon paused and got up to get somthing before coming back with a hot sauce bottle "three full drinks out of this hot-sauce bottle!" Kurapika sneered in disgust as he saw the hot sauce bottle in Gon's hand,he hatted spicy things unlike Gon who lived on spicy things "...fine" he said and after several minutes of hesitation he grabbed the hot sauce and took three long swigs from it before running to the sink screaming "HOT! HOT! HOT-HOT-HOT!" while everyone was laughing Kurapika was washing his mouth out with lots of cold water.

after all the commotion died down Kurapika smirked "Gon,truth or dare?" and being the dare devil he is-pluss the fact he just dared kurapika- he said "dare!" now it was time for Kurapika's revenge, "I dare you...to kiss Killua on the lips for at least 15 seconds" Gon and Killua both turned a shade of red never seen before "WH-WHAT!?" Killua asked in shock but Kurapika just smirked and said "you heard me". Gon blushed knowing there was no way out of doing it and turned to Killua and leaned in closing his eyes and Kissing Killua's lips softly but passionately before Killua finally gave in,closing his eyes and kissing Gon back.

CLIFFHANGER! so what did you think? i hoped you guys liked it I enjoyed it and frankly just to get it out im only fifteen and dont think I'm old enough nor ready to type sexual or M-rated chapters yet so none of that but maybe if you guys want I can skip the intercourse and say they did it further into the fanfaction let me know on that. anyway this is the seventh chapter and i hope to see you guys in the next ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys it me again so...picking up where we left off... it seems Killua and Gon shared theyre first kiss lets continue shall we?

CHAPTER EIGHT Killua and Gon blushed deeply as they pulled away from eachother and looked the opposite way of the other,and clearly they both liked it,"ok its my turn again right?" Gon said blushing turning to Leorio "Leorio,truth or dare?" Leorio smiled and broke the chain of dares "let's go with truth for a change" Gon perked up again and thought for a few minutes before coming up with a question "when did you and Kurapika realise your feelings for eachother?"Leorio blushed and chuckled "its a complicated story you see,kurapika and I were in a typical argument and got alittle too close and accidently kissed and we realised we liked it so we decided to give it a try" he said chuckling and turning to Killua "Killua,truth or dare?" Killua smirked "dare" he said simply ready for what was to come...or so he thought "well then I dare you to confess your love to Gon" Killua gaspd and blushed "what are you talking about?!" Kurapika and Leorio both laughed they're asses off while Gon and Killua looked at them confused.

"it's painfully obvious you two like eachother!" Kurapika called out after controlling his laughter "no it isn't!" Killua said back but Kurapika quickly retaleated with "so you two DO love eachother!" Kurapika smirked till he heard Killua say "that wasn't what i meant!" Killua defended even though he knew he was fighting a losing the midst of all the chatter Gon spoke up with "im gonna get some food and then we can play a different game" Gon said standing up "ok I'll go with you" Killua said standing up with him "you two want something?" Gon asked recieving two shakes of the head bye both of them so Killua and Gon went into the kitchen "hey um...m-maybe he was right...i do... kinda like you Killua." Gon blurted out blushing as he made himself some spicy blushed brightly not saying anything for ten seconds before registuring the question and blushed deeper "o-ok honestly I think I like you to Gon" Killua said although he was inexperienced with friends of any kind "would you like to maybe..  
...try a relationship Killua?" Gon asked with his face redder then the red peppers on his nacho's he just finished cooking. Killua blushed aswell at a loss for words "s-sure we can try that" 


	9. Chapter 9

hi guys sorry I've been really busy lately so please forgive me!

Killua quickly kissed Gon's cheek not sure what to do with the awkward silence "well I'm gonna go back to the living room..." Killua said blushing and after receiving a nod from Gon he went to the living room again and looked over at Kurapika and Leorio smiling "what do think we should do next?" Gon called as he came back into the room with his nachos in hand and sat back down next to Killua and kissed Killua's cheek exposing the inevetable to Kurapika and Leorio "I'm happy for you guys congrats" Leorio said while Kurapika nodded agreeing

"thanks" Gon said happily sounding not embarrassed at all "I'm just glad I dont have to hide my crush on him from him anymore" Killua blushed not knowing what to do or say so he just pulled Gon into his lap cuddling him. Gon giggled and snuggled into him closely "I really like you Killu~" at that comment Killua blushed more "I really like you too Gon" he said smiling.

once it was time for everyone to leave Gon smiled at Killua "hey um...would you like to stay the night?" he asked looking up at his boyfriend smiling "sure just let me call my Aunt May" Killua said picking up his cellphone and calling her letting her know before hanging up "she said I can stay" he said smiling and Gon exclaimed with a "Yay!" then they started setting up for a sleepover.

well this is the nineth chapter should I end the fanfiction soon or continue it? lemme know! 


	10. Chapter 10

hi guys I'm sorry I was gone for a bit I've been having troubles with school so lets continue

CHAPTER TEN Killua smiled as he gon had picked out a movie and happily watched it together as Killua ate from the popcorn from time to time trying to ignore the fact that they were both in just they're boxersinside the little fort of blankets they made "So Gon what should we do after the movie? Gon thought for a minute maybe kiss for a little bit...some cuddling..." he trailed off trying to think some more things to do "maybe another movie? or a card game" Gon said adding to the list of ideas. Killua chuckled and leaned in to kiss Gon letting Gon close the gap as they kissed for what seemed to be an eternity,eventually they both parted for air panting "ha...ha...ha would you like to go get something to drink from the kitchen?" Gon asked recieving a nod from Killua as the both stood up but sadly Killua couldn't stop stealing glances at Gon's body.

once in the kitchen they both got some refreshing water that seemed to give them they're breath back "well the movie is over now so what should we do?" Gon asked happily as Killua thought "how about some videogames?" he asked as Gon nodded in agreence as they picked out Street Fighter and began to play the game.

hey guys I know this chapter was really short but I dont have a lot of time at the moment so im sorry also I may say the had sex but not write it so I may change the rating to M 


	11. Chapter 11

hi guys its me again I've been really busy so I appologize I will try to update more often

CHAPTER ELEVEN Killua groaned in frustration as the score said 0 to 10 "your really good at this game Gon!" Killua said positively "well thank you Killua" Gon giggled and Kissed Killua's cheek snuggling into his body.  
Killua wrapped his arms around Gon warmly as he closed his eyes in happiness as he cuddled with the boy he loved so deeply. Eventually Killua's mind wandered to wether Aunt May would accept him being gay or having a would have to let her know and be ready for anything "hey um if things dont go well with Aunt May can I live with you?" Killua asked the worry obvious in his the worry,  
Gon smiled up at Killua "of course Aunt Mindy know I'm gay and I'm sure she will understand." Gon said hugging Killua ad kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips,Killua returned the kiss with vigor "I love you Gon" Killua said blushing "I love you too Killu" Gon said happily as they kissed once more only much more heated this time as they both slid off eachothers boxers and gave each other their virginity.

(NEXT MORNING) Killua woke up and yawned stretching and blushed as he recalled last nights activities, he would have to apologise to Gon for giving him the sore arse although it felt good he knew Gon would feel it when he woke up. He stood up,found his boxers and put them on before finding the rest of his clothes and putting them was Friday so he started cleaning the mess they made and woke up Gon "wake up Gon" Killua said recieving a groan from Gon as he rolled over. Killua chuckled but persisted and continued to shake him as he recalled his younger days when Ilumi had to wake HIM up like this. Once he finally managed to wake Gon up they both took a shower they were both ready to leave the house Killua blushed and said "s-sorry if your bum is sore now please forgive my behavior"  
Gon laughed happily "it's ok Killua it doesnt bother me but thank you for your conscern but we better start walking or we will be late for the school trip!" Killua nodded and they began to walk to school together.

well here is the eleventh chapter I hope you liked it ^^ 


	12. Chapter 12

hi guys it's me again so lets get moving with the next chapter ^^

CHAPTER TWELVE Killua smiled at Gon as they arrived at the school and handed in the permission slips before sitting in they're seats listening to the ever boring field trip rules.  
Once they were finished with the lecture everyone paired up a couple girls asked Killua to be theyre partner but he politely declined each of they're offers before finding Gon and held his hand "be my buddy baby?" he asked smiling "of course Killu" Gon giggled hugging him as they piled into the bus ,naturally the two love bugs sat together cuddling in the seat they shared together. "I can't wait!" Gon exclaimed happily,excited for the trip, Killua had just nodded and continued to cuddle with Gon till they arived as everyone piled out of the bus with they're coresponding buddy's as everyone dispersed. "where should we go first?" Killua asked Gon,who was bouncing off the walls with excitement "lets go see the sharks first!" he said happily as Killua muttered an "ok" and they left to go see the sharks and other miscilanious fish.

Killua watched and silently followed Gon who led the way as they went to the dolphins next then the whales and then as they were heading to the angel fish Gon suddenly stopped "I need to pee!" Gon said as they both rushed to the bathroom. while Killua waited outside the bathroom an attractive big breasted girl walked up to Killua "hey Killua wanna ditch that Gon and switch buddies with me hm?" she asked rubbing her breasts against him "um..." Killua blushed "no thanks" he said declining her offer repeatedly till she gave up. Gon then exited the bathroom and they were on they're way again.

well here is the twelve chapter I hope you liked it see you in the next! 


	13. Chapter 13

hi guys its me again lets get moving with the next chapter

CHAPTER THIRTEEN Killua and Gon had seen everything and were headed to the gift shop when Gon clinged to Killua's arm "thank you for everything Killu...I love you so much" Gon said looking away while blushing. Killua turned Gon's head gently so he was looking into his brown eyes "I love you more than anything Gon and you dont need to thank me" he said kissing Gon's lips Passionately and lovingly as Gon returned it happily.

they eventually arrived at the gift shop and Killua bought Gon a cute dolphin plushie that he had picked out,after he and Gon took some pictures in a nearby photobooth before getting back onto the bus and heading home. Killua said his goodbye to his lover and kissed is cheek as he went inside looking for Aunt May. After he found her he explained his sexuality and about his lover Gon,he hated seeing her eyes turn to and expresion of disbelief,anger,and sadness "n-no you can't be gay! I wont allow it!"  
she shouted out leaving Killua sad "well I cant change who I am!" Killua retaliated "well I guess you will have to find a new place to stay if you can't change...if you won't change I want your stuff out by the end of the weekend" she said angry as Killua went up to his soon to be former room and started packing things up and called Gon over to help as Leorio drove the truck from Killua's home to Gon's back and forth.

well Killua got kicked out and is going to live with Gon,tell me what you think of the idea 


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys it's me again lets get moving

CHAPTER FOURTEEN Killua and Gon were sitting on the couch cuddling and watching tv enjoying the weekend together "Killua I love you" Gon said happily once the tv show cut to comercial "I love you too Gon" Killua said kissing his forehead affectionately making Gon giggle "your so sweet" Gon said making Killua blush "well your sweeter" he said kissing Gon's neck causing him to gasp and moan softly. Killua pulled away licking his lips "mmmmm you taste so sweet" Gon giggled "I wasn't meaning in taste when I said it Killu." Killua chuckled "I know sweetie I just wanted an excuse to kiss your neck" Gon giggled happily "ok."

around three o' clock they heard the doorbell and Gon got up from Killua's lap buttoned up his jeans an answered the door to find Killua's aunt May standing there "may I talk to my nephew?" Gon blushed and and nodded letting her In and she went over to Killua as his eyes widened "Aunt May? what brings you here?" he asked surprised "I want you to come home" she said trying to sound calm "this is my home though Aunt May" he said sternly "no I want you to come back to live with me" Killua shook his head "no I'm staying here with Gon and as far I'm conscerned you can stay out of my life if you won't accept me for me" May gasped in shock "you dont mean that" Killua glared at her "I DO!" he said getting angry "now please if that was all you came here for then leave" still in shock his aunt left never to be seen again.

well thats the end of Aunt May...or is it? anyways did you like this chapter? let me know in the comments 


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys how is everyone? I'm doing well thank you lets start

CHAPTER FIFTEEN Killua held Gon as tey were silent ever since his aunt May left "you showed her" Gon finally giggled out making Killua blush "yea well...she pissed me off" he said holding him eventualy stoped watching tv and got some lunch "so wanna go catch a movie or something?" he asked happily as Gon thought for a minute "sure I love going out" he said happily as he yawned. Killua nodded and they started to get dresed in more publicaly accepted clothes instead of pajamas as they were both out the door by noon "so where should we go? icecream shopping a walk in the park...where?" KIllua asked Gon happily "ice cream sounds nice" Killua nodded and they went to the ice cream parlor.

once they were done with they're icecream they went to see a movie and went on a date,Killua smiled at Gon and tey kissed at the romantic parts. the movie eventually ended and they went home "thank you Killua" Gon said clinging to Killua's arm "I had a great day today...we should do this again" he said and Killua chuckled "I'm sure we can do this again babe" they got home Killua made dinner and had some dinner and talked with Mindy and Gon. soon enough the day was comepletely over and it was time for bed. Killua and Gon slept cuddling eachother in the bed they shared.

well here is the fifteenth chapter 


	16. Chapter 16

hey guys I am REALLY sorry I've been so busy and writing is hard...ok well lets give you guys the next chapter!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN It was sunday and Killua and Gon were dressing in formal clothing,although it was a bore Mindy made them go to church with her, she always says "without God in your life you wont get anywhere!" neither Killua nor Gon really cared but they had no choice so they followed along grabbing their Bibles and walking to church that sunday morning. (time skip) once church was over and they got home Killua and Gon shared a quick shower and watched some anime together before going to town to meet with their friends Leorio and Kurapika. once they all arrived at the cafe they ordered lunch and talked about what had been happening over the weekend. Kurapika laughed and Leorios eyes widened when they heard that Killua somehow got the innocent Gon to watch the horror series "Saw" with him over the course of the weekend. Gon shivered at the thought of the five movie series and they moved on to talk about mischilanious things.

once they got home Killua made dinner which consisted of: mash potatoes,green beans (which Gon utterly hates), and steak. after Mindy went to bed Killua watched my little pony with Gon as punishment for making him watch Saw with him. eventualy they both fell asleep on the couch in eachothers arms.

here is the sixteenth chapter once again I'm really sorry please like follow and review! 


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys me again lets go!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN Killua woke up first, like normal on Mondays. He got out of bed, took a shower and woke Gon up. Gon groaned and rubbed his eyes "whaaaaaaat?" he whined as he sat up "It's time to wake up Gon. You need to take a shower and once your done I will be done making breakfast so come on down" he said recieving a nod from Gon as he got up and got a shower. Killua smiled and started cooking breakfast and sure enough, once Gon was done with his shower Killua had breakfast sitting on the table waiting for Gon. Once Gon finally came down they both ate breakfast grabbed their lunches and headed out the door

Killua and Gon had kissed eachother goodbye as they headed to their own classes after homeroom. The seconds seemed to become hours, the minutes became days and the hours became years. after three eternitys Lunch finally rolled around ,Killua had to stop himself from running through the halls to the lunch room. he got his food costing him a small amount of money. He then found his groups table and sat down talking to Kurapika,Leorio, and Gon as they discussed classes. 


	18. Chapter 18

hello my friends I do appologise I went to a convention (youmacon) and didn't write another chapter I know I've been falling behind on it and I will try to change it.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN after lunch was over Killua and Gon headed off to gym class as they talked and discussed how they could advance their relationship while running track. They settled on having a 'date night' every week starting today which was a friday "so what should we do for it tonight Gon?" he asked smiling at Gon as he listened to the answer that Gon say "I don't know maybe rent some more movies? go see a movie in the theater? go bowling or rollerskating go to dinner what sounds fun?" Gon offered giving off more suggestions. "how about rollerskating and dinner?" Killua proposed happily "sure let's do that" Gon said agreeing and they went on with their day.

later that night Killua and Gon were getting ready for the double date (they told Leorio and Kurapika their idea and things went from there) Killua had gotten dressed in his regular white shirt over top of a long sleeved dark blue shirt and some blue shorts as Gon came out wearing a blue V neck short sleaved shirt and jeans "looking good baby~" Killua flirted with the male "thanks Killu" Gon said as the tone of voice flew in one ear and out the other as Killua chuckled shaking his head "you still are as dense as ever Gon" he said kissing him passionately as Gon kissed back. Mindy had to pry them apart and remind them about the double date before it got TOO out of hand. They smiled and thanked Gon's aunt and left for the roller rink.

once they were there they rented the skates Killua going with in line skates and Gon went with regular. they met Kurapika and Leorio inside as they had already ordered the pizza and drink since each of them knew what the other liked. They all sat around the table and talked and joked about many things before deciding to try rollerskating. Gon and Leorio fell on their ass's countless times due to the fact they had never done it before where as Kurapika and Killua had been doing it for years and were pros at it. each one helped the other and Killua kept getting hit on by girls what seemed to be every five seconds when it came to Gon which kind of upset him. eventually Killua got Gon to calm down and stop pouting and they enjoyed the rest of the eavening.

well I hope this makes up for my abscence and once again I'm sorry 


	19. Chapter 19

hi guys I decided to type a chapter before bed so lets do it

CHAPTER NINETEEN the next Morning Killua and Gon woke up late as they started off their saturday by sleeping in Gon woke up with a sore ass due to last nights events. Killua held Gon and kissed his forehead and appologized for getting carried away last night. After Gon forgave him they watched some tv while eating leftover pizza from last night.  
after they finished brunch they played some video games till about 1:00 PM "wanna go to the mall?" Gon asked happily "sure" KIllua replied as they got dressed and left.

once they arrived at the mall they went to Hot Topic and many other stores before stopping for Ice cream and the food court for dinner before deciding to see a movie they eventually came home around 11:00 PM. they both decided to go to bed so they could be up to hang out with Leorio and Kurapika the next day.

here we go I hope this will be an ok chapter 


	20. Chapter 20

hey guys It's me again sorry I've been having writers block I think I will start updating on either Tuesdays or Wednesdays from now on.

CHAPTER TWENTY It was Sunday as Killua and Gon woke up early and took a shower together before getting dressed and heading out to the downtown area to meet Kurapika and Leorio.  
"hey guys" Gon cried out happily waving to them as Gon ran up to them dragging Killua with him. Kurapika and Leorio both chuckled and hugged back when Gon hugged them.  
they then walked down the downtown mainstrip as the window shopped,Gon of course couldn't refrain from buying somthing and conning Killua to buy Gon and him matching that he thought looked rediculous but Gon pulled the quiver-lip move and convinced Killua to buy them.

Soon enough it was night time again and the friends said their good byes and each walked home to their houses. Once Killua and Gon got home they made dinner and sat in their room talking about the day and their favorite parts in it. they decided to watch a movie called wolf children before deciding to play video games together as they were both bored with the games the snuggled up to eachother in bed and enjoyed each other's company for a while till brushing their teeth and ending the weekend with one round of sex before going to sleep in eachothers arms.

well here is another chapter guys I hope you enjoy it.  



	21. Chapter 21

hey I'm back how is every one? well I'm back with another chapter for you guys I hope you like it

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE The next morning Gon got up super early and made breakfast for him and Killua then woke Killua up "what is all this for baby?!" Killua asked shocked as he got up and saw the food "just my way of saying thank you for all you've done for me baby" Gon giggled out and hugged Killua before they began to eat before getting a shower together and walking to school. they eventualy got to school and went they're separate ways after home room.

after they had done most of their classes the gang met up at lunch once more "so how has the love life been?" Kurapika asked Killua eyeing him up and down secretly "it's been great" Killua said smiling at Gon who smiled back. Kurapika hated to hear that. he began to want Killua for himself and he thought of ways to get him but still acted happy "that's great Leorio and me have had a little spat so we're taking a break i think he is sick today" Kurapika said with a sigh "I just hope he gets better" he said frowning as Gon gasped "that's terrible I hope he get's better soon!" Killua nodded in agreeance as the three continued to discuss the events of the day (to be continued...)

so what do you guys think? should I actually write the sex scenes? should Kurapika try to rape Killua? let me know 


	22. Chapter 22

hey guys here is the continuation

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO Killua Gon and Kurapika soon finished lunch and were about to go their separate ways when Killua yawned deciding to go to the bathroom when Kurapika followed him in once they were both in the bathroom Kurapika locked the door "Listen Killua there is something I want to say to you" Kurapika said pinning Killua to the wall "I really like you and I think you can do way better than Gon and I can do better than Leorio so what do you say we ditch them and start a relationship right now?" Kurapika asked moving in to kiss killua's neck when Killua pushed him away abruptly "what the hell arw you talking about Kurapika?! your not thinking strait I love Gon and he loves me I wont betray him like that!" Killua said having done his business and left. Kurapika growled to himself as he tried to think of another way to break the young lovers.

later in the day Gon and Killua had finished their classes and had met up outside the school "hey Killua" Gon said happily as he smiled at the white haired boy aproaching him "how were classes?" he asked happily hugging him getting a hug back from Killua. "I missed you" Gon said smiling as Killua nodded in agreeance as they took eachothers hands in their own and walked home together smiling all and chatting all the way home.

well here was another chapter from me sorry for the long wait but here it is I hope you like it. 


	23. Chapter 23

hey guys It's me I know i have been inactive for forever and unfortunately I have no excuse I hope you will be able to forgive me this will probably be the last chapter I have a lot going on and dont really have much time for it anymore but it was fun while it lasted. maybe i will make a continuation in the future but for now please enjoy the last chapter to this story

CHAPTER 23 (final chapter)  
Killua woke up the next morning as he stretched out yawning. it was Saturday and he wanted to spend the day with Gon and only Gon. He had gotten up early for this reason specificaly as he went and made breakfast for him and his lover which consisted of bacon eggs and sausage with some wheat toast lightly buttered. he scrooled through netflix for a show they could binge watch today settling on Fairy Tail as he then walked upstairs with the tray of warm food for his Lover.

Once he was at the top of the stairs he quietly entered the room which Gon was sleeping in forgetting the fact he's a heavy sleeper and shook him awake geeting him with a smile.

(Gon's POV)  
Gon woke up with a groan to see Killua looming over him with a tray and a smile on his face "Killua chan what is all this for?!" he asked sporting a big grin as he sat up in bed and Killua laid the tray on his lap "I thought we could have a nice saturday together without anyone but us" Killua said with a smile as Gon smiled wider and kissed Killua deeply using his tongue "Killua I love you so much!" he said smiling at the boy to hear him say "I love you too Gon" he said as Gon started to eat his breakfast.

(TIME SKIP) (Killua's POV) After Gon had finished his breakfast he took the tray down to the kitchen washing it as Gon made his way downstairs and plopped himself on the couch like Killua asked him to as Killua crawled in behind him and spooned Gon as he grabbed the tv remote and they started to watch Fairy Tail for the rest of the day before falling asleep in eachothers arms on the couch.

(THE END)

well here was the last chapter I wish I could continue but I just can't right now I might make a continuation someday and thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story ^^ 


End file.
